


The sun, the moon and the stars

by very_youngpotatoes



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Confused Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Gen, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_youngpotatoes/pseuds/very_youngpotatoes
Summary: Yoongi didn’t know what lead him here. One moment he was walking down the streets of Andalusia, a Southern community/city in Spain, and then he was suddenly at its grassy and near-empty country-side, staring at a huge black oak tree that had no leaves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't do that much research about Spain, i'm sorry. i made mistakes here and there so please forgive me. i'm not Andalusian either, just a bored girl from the Philippines. 
> 
> if anyone somehow found this fic and read this, thank you. i'm not very good but i try.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1:**

**Green Wasteland**

 

Yoongi didn’t know what lead him here. One moment he was walking down the streets of Andalusia, a Southern community/city in Spain, and then he was suddenly at its grassy and near-empty country-side, staring at a huge black oak tree that had no leaves.

 

He blankly tossed his portable charger in the air before catching it in the same hand. What was he doing here? He had planned to go visit the Plaza de España in Seville, look around the stunning architecture, its river and the other tourists like him to get some inspiration for his music (and maybe poke fun at them mentally) and maybe eat a bit of dinner before heading back. So why was he suddenly here?

 

“Am I lost?”, he muttered to himself, scratching at the back of his neck. He sighed heavily and took off his beanie to mess his grey hair around, the ends sticking up in different directions before putting his hat back on. “Shit.”

 

He just sort of stood there in the middle of a green nowhere. If he looks back, he could see a small village, one he barely remembers walking through to get here. Aside from that, there was nothing in this green wasteland except the tree in front of him and the small hill behind that. His exhausted mind is making him want to just say _Fuck it_ and lay down under the dead tree.

 

Except, he was _going to_ , if not for the little girl up on the tree branch staring straight down at him.

 

Yoongi dropped his portable charger. The little girl with almost-glowing white skin and bright blue eyes followed its drop. She then peeked her head out more from behind the trunk and peered down at the charger with wide blue eyes. Blue eyes that seemed to glow like electricity.

 

Okay. Okay, her sudden appearance may have scared Yoongi enough for him to almost shit his pants (was she just hiding in that tree all while he had stood there like an idiot?), but since she’s already here, he might as well ask for directions.

 

Aiming a small smile up at her, he said, “You shouldn’t be up there, little girl.” He spoke in barely accented English. “You’re going to hurt yourself, you know.”

 

The blue eyes went up to look at _him_. Those damn eyes. That is one creepy-ass child. Why are children so creepy? She couldn’t have been more than 8 years old. Last time he checked, 8-year-olds weren’t freaky aliens with glowing eyes and moon-like skin. Nor did they hide in dead trees and scare the crap out of tourists. He resisted a shiver.

 

“Food.”

 

He blinked. The girl just spoke and instead of answering him…

 

“Food.” A white arm poked from the tree and pointed down at… was she pointing at his dropped charger?

 

“This?” he bent down to pick it up, inspecting it for damages at first before looking back up at her.

 

He jumped a foot in the air. She’s suddenly standing right there, in front of him.

 

Heart beating a mile an hour, he watched as the kid held out her hand to him, blinking curiously. And as much as Yoongi was unnerved right now, he was slightly drawn to her and her freaky appearance so he didn’t outright smack her for scaring the shit out of him again.

 

“You… want this?” he asked, sounding completely baffled as he handed his charger into her waiting hand. As soon as they touched skin, he pulled his hand back with an alarmed hiss but she had already gotten his charger.

 

Her skin was fucking _freezing_.

 

The kid suddenly smiled wide, toothless and honestly creepy. Her smile took up half her face and stretched it wide like some sort of horror movie freak-show. She then took a bite out of his charger.

 

“Yah!” he yelled in protest automatically, angry and incredulous. Did she just take a chunk out of his metallic portable charger like it was some piece of fucking croissant? “What the fuck, you—“

 

As if his day couldn’t get any weirder, she started SUCKING on his charger like it was a goddamn Popsicle. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Were Andalusian kids always this insane?

 

Annoyed and just slightly bit offended (that thing cost a LOT, freaky sideshow be damned), he grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked his charger out of her mouth.

 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” he snapped, pulling away from her and inspecting the damage. The metal where her teeth touched looked melted, as if it had been dipped in acid instead of a tiny little shit’s mouth. There was a little bit of current sparkling inside before it completely went out. His charger was not only broken, but also out of batteries.

 

He levelled a glare down at her. She only blinked before smiling up at him in that same creepy way that split her face in half. The fuck.

 

Without thinking, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away from the tree towards the village. “Where’s you mum? This shit’s expensive you fucking brat. Your mother better have the money to pay for this.” He growled, pissed.

 

She whined but he ignored it. His boots stomped on the grass while her bare feet barely touched it seeing as she was trying to keep up with his longer and faster strides. The whining got louder.

 

His only warning was a flash of bright yellow from his peripherals, right where she was.

 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Yoongi woke up in a hospital bed, confused and twitching.

 

“Hyung!” Jimin’s familiar voice sounded to his right. Upon looking, he spotted the younger man hovering over him with a worried look on his face. The rest of his best friends were there too, looking at him in varying degrees of worry.

 

“The fuck happened.” He croaked, sitting up. His limbs felt stiff and for some reason his nerves are all twitchy. He wanted to get up and do jumping jacks all of a sudden.

 

“Some villagers in the Andalusian Countryside found you in their green fields, passed out and electrocuted.” Namjoon answered, concern written all over his face. “You looked like you were hit by a lightning strike when we came here.”

 

He stared. He stared long and hard at his best friend before asking. “I was in the Andalusian Countryside?”

 

Seokjin let out an aggravated noise. “Where did you think you were, pabo?!”

 

“I thought I was heading to the Plaza in Seville.” He answered, groaning and massaging his stiff neck. “I think I got lost. I ended up in this huge-ass field and saw this weird kid who then proceeded to eat my fucking portable charger—“

 

“I think Hyung still needs to rest.” Jungkook told them, completely serious, probably thinking Yoongi had lost his marbles.

 

Yoongi took offense to that, scowling. “Yah, I’m not making it up. Some little shit DID try—and succeeded—to eat my fucking charger. I was going to drag her to the village to her parents but I was suddenly hit with… with a fucking lightning strike? Really?” he muttered to himself.

 

The others didn’t respond and when he looked up at them, he saw them looking at each other in worry. More worry than before. He felt a chill all of a sudden.

 

“What?” he demanded.

 

“Yoongi-Hyung.” Hoseok started gently. “That village in the Andalusian Countryside you were in is a remote village. It’s the farthest from the cities. It has no other neighbouring villages or towns and is mostly home to… well, veterans.”

 

“What’s your point.” he snapped, impatient and nervous.

 

“Hyung.” That was Taehyung, who was looking at him like he was retarded, making Yoongi want to shove his face down a toilet. “That village hasn’t had any kids below the age of 19 in two decades.”


	2. Circus Extended

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2:

Circus Extended

 

Yoongi learned that he had been asleep in the hospital for almost a week. It also took half of that time for the rest of his friends to find him. They had thought he got kidnapped or died in a ditch somewhere.

 

“Wow, thanks, Jungkook-ah.”

 

“You’re welcome, Hyung.”

 

They also didn’t really believe him about his encounter with a colour-deficient kid who ate innocent tourists’ expensive chargers, even when he showed them the evidence (“What the _hell_ is that abomination.” “It’s my charger, asshole.” “It looks like someone’s deformed foetus.” “ _TAEHYUNG-AH_.”). Mostly because no one in that countryside has seen a little girl in ages--that didn’t count as the rare visits from family members-- much less a little girl with translucent white skin and _glowing_ blue eyes.

 

“Are you sure you weren’t just hallucinating?”

 

“When have you ever heard me hallucinating. About a little brat, no less.”

 

“Well, you DO have a thing for younger girls.”

 

“One: I was sober. Two: Did you just inadvertently call me a fu _cking paedophile, Hoseok-ah_? No, no, get back in here, you fucking—“

 

He had half the mind to go back to that place, just to find that kid and hassle her mother for the payment and shove the kid in the guys’ faces as proof that he didn’t make this shit up. And that _no, Seokjin-Hyung, I did NOT start doing drugs behind your backs_.

 

Bastards.

 

But in any case, he got released after another few days. The doctors had to make sure that he was okay, after all. Being electrocuted was a serious thing and he was lucky he got away with nothing critical, though he may have to drink some supplements for his occasional hand twitching. They’re still baffled HOW he survived a lightning strike but nonetheless, happy that he’s alive and well.

 

Yoongi didn’t correct them about not remembering any thunderclouds that time and that he was pretty sure the pain came to his hand first and not his head where a lightning strike is supposed to hit first.

 

“Well, we have a few more days left before we head back to Seoul.” Namjoon informed everyone as they all walked down the peaceful streets of Frigiliana. A few pretty girls giggled and waved at them, causing some of them to smile back politely. Jungkook blushed like the kid that he is while Taehyung and Yoongi deadpanned at him. “Where do you boys want to go?”

 

“I want to see that circus that’s visiting.” Jimin told them, his teeth lazily grinding down on the straw of his strawberry drink.

 

Hoseok perked up and grinned. “The one currently staying in Ronda?”

 

“The one LEAVING Ronda in a couple of days.” Jimin sighed, spitting out his straw where it landed cleanly in a bin. He threw a silent fist in the air triumphantly.

 

“It won’t take half a day to get there if we’re lucky with traffic and transportation.” Namjoon pointed that out. “We can go now.”

 

“By the time we get there, the circus guys will either be done with all their act or will be packing already.” Taehyung glumly told them, joining Jimin in their disappointment.

 

Seokjin, the adult that he is, joined the two maknaes. “If only _someone_ didn’t get hit by a lightning strike and got himself comatose for an entire week.”

 

“Wow. I’m sorry my near-death experience inconvenienced your fun.” That was Yoongi, who threw an unimpressed glare at them.

 

“Apology accepted.” They chorused.

 

Jungkook lifted Yoongi up from behind and carried him away before he could lunge at the other three. He ignored the curses and the violent threats of bodily harm from the older man.

 

Hoseok was checking his phone under the shade of a pink flower tree, casually dodging Yoongi’s swings when Jungkook walked past him. He then grinned and called everyone’s attention. “Guys! We can still go to the circus right now. They still have a day to do an entire act before they leave. We can temporarily stay in the hotels in Ronda for it.”

 

“Really?!” Jimin came out of hiding from behind both Seokjin and Taehyung. The other two sprung up to Hoseok as well, who sweatdropped. “Taehyungie said their last act is today. Does that mean we can still go for tomorrow’s act?”

 

Hoseok checked his phone for confirmation. The eye-catching letters were his answer. “Yep.”

 

“They must have extended.” Taehyung grinned, placing his arms around Jimin’s and Seokjin’s shoulders. “We can still go and watch!”

 

“Yes! Despite Yoongi messing up our schedules because he had to go and get hospitalised!” Seokjin clapped his hands like the suicidal person that he is.

 

“I’ll hospitalise _you_.” Came the very real threat coming for them. Before Yoongi’s cold expression and promise of death could go near them, Jungkook came running back and manhandled him away again.

 

Namjoon, with the practised ease of someone who deals with this bullshit on a daily basis, smiled easily, ignoring the death threats coming from Yoongi and Jungkook’s “ _You’ve just been hospitalised, Hyung_!” behind him. “That’s settled then, boys. Let’s go to Ronda.”

 

“Can we bring girls with us?”

 

A sigh. “No, Jin-Hyung.”

 

*~~~~~~~*

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I just wanted to watch the circus.”

 

“Sweetie, we talked about this. You are _not_ allowed in the human world. You attract too much attention and cause so many problems for the Order. Now reverse the spell you did on those humans in the circus. They’re busy enough already without you manipulating their senses.”

 

“B-but, mum!”

 

“No buts! You’re still grounded from leaving the castle last week. You even showed yourself to a human and _then_ electrocuted him.”

 

“But he was hurting my arm…”

 

“I know, sweetheart. But you ate his weird toy. It wasn’t yours to eat.”

 

“He wasn’t going to eat it. And I was hungry.”

 

“Honey, mummy doesn’t have time for this. I need you to go back to your chambers and stay there. Sienna will be there to accompany you—“

 

“You’re always busy! You’re barely there to play with me anymore! And when you say I’m too old to be playing games, you scold me for leaving the castle! I’m four-hundred and fifteen years old! If I’m old enough, let me leave!”

 

“I have had enough of this, young lady. I still have the nobles to meet in five minutes. You march up to your chambers and—“

 

“ _No_!”

 

“Come back here! Anri! _Anri_!”

 

*~~~~~~~~~*

 

Somewhere in Ronda on Puente Nuevo bridge, when no one else was around, an Andalusian man swore up a storm when a white-skinned child with glowing blue eyes popped up right in front of him while he was chugging the vodka he wasn’t supposed to bring while on guard duty.

 

He questioned his sanity and decided to quit drinking after the little girl promptly walked off the side of the bridge and jumped off into the 500 ft. ravine while screaming “ _I hate you, mummy_!”.

 


End file.
